


A Family Till the End

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: So basically I binged Kipo and now I'm in feels because I adored the sibling dynamic between Kipo, Wolf, and Hugo. And I also like poetry so I wanted to make a poetry-style fic that best captures the post-series mood now.Tons of feels!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A Family Till the End

A young girl in the world, overflowing with the love that she had

For friends, life, and her family

Free-spirited and hopeful, yet protective of the ones she came to care

The first one she met became the sister she loved

Yet there was the hole in her heart

The brother meant to be there, but who was torn apart

Where three could have been one, fear and hate tried to say it wasn’t so

Though over the years, the hope and love still remained

Brother and sister, sister and sister

Both were such special pairs in their own way

Often times, they disagreed and bickered

But still sat side by side, supportive, and ready to take the day

Together, they fought and they dreamed

Laughed and cried

Rose and fell, but still succeeded with each other in the end

Though their brother was gone, the two sisters thought of what he would have said

Though I am gone, remember me with smiles and laughter

And if you have to cry, your brother walks alongside you in your grief

And if you need me, put your arms around others and give what you gave me

I live in your mind as well as in your heart, where you can remember me most


End file.
